Is It Who You Think it is?
by glitterlove
Summary: Adam Lambert is on tour with his blonde boyfriend. But who is it? rated T.


**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
>xoxo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Adam where are you?" I ask walking around the bus. "over here!" he yells from the other side of the small living area. "hi baby," I say sitting on his lap. "hello," he kisses my blonde hair. "what are we doing today?" Adam thinks. "I was thinking dinner then we can spend some alone time in the hotel, does that work?" "Sounds wonderful," I reply with a smile. About an hour later we start to get ready. Adam dresses in a pair of worn black skinny jeans that hug is legs perfectly. He puts on a Howl shirt and a leather jacket. My attire consists of a pair of blue skinny jeans that are faded and worn. My shirt is white with a brown leather jacket on top. Adam brushes his eyes with a dark shadow. "you look beautiful," he says wrapping his arms around my smaller waist. "you do too baby," I lean up as he takes my lips in mine. We finish with doing our hair simply but yet not plain. Isaac walks into the bus as we are about to leave. "where you two going?" he asks sitting down on the couch. "Adams taking me out to dinner," Adam walks up behind me and nods. "have fun kids! Don't stay out too late!" Isaac says jokingly. We all laugh as Adam and I head out of the bus. We reserved a table at an Italian restaurant. After we eat our food; we start to head back to the bus. "babe, do you want to go for a drink? There isn't a show tomorrow so we dot have to wake up early," Adam asks. "sure baby," We find a club around the corner from the restaurant. We both walk in holding hands. The whole place smells of sweat and alcohol. After we order a few drinks we head to the dance floor. As we about get there Adam grabs my hips and pulls me to his body as we walk. The beat in the club becomes faster as our hips glue together. Our hips Sway together. He leans down and kisses my secret pleasure point. I turn my head to expose more of my neck to him. Adam bites it softly as his arms are instantly around my hips pulling me closer to him. The song changes to a slower one. Mood killer. I developed a problem in my pants. I feel Adams phone vibrate. He pulls me to the bar as he tries to answers it. I order a drink as he calls whoever back. "hey pretty boy, what can I get you?" the bartender says winking at me. "hmm, surprise me," Replying and teasing him a bit. He returns to me with a glass of whiskey. "anything else?" he asks smiling. Adam walks back to me and kisses my neck. "I'll take a shot of vodka sweetie," Adam says smirking. He turns bright red and walks away getting Adams drink. "baby sit down," I say getting up. He sits down and I sit on his lap, wrapping my legs around his waist. I feel something touching my 'problem'. Adam feels it too as he pushes up slowly. I nip on his neck slightly. His hot breath fills my ear. The urn for more is strong. "Adam,..." I moan softly in his ear. I feel him smirk. He leaves a twenty on the counter as we head outside. There is a cab waiting for someone else. Adam opens the door and throws me in. He gets in and tells the cab driver where to go. As we start to drive away I crawl on top of Adam and kiss his face all over. Adam wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to his body. "hey, knock it off," the cab driver yells. "I'll tip you extra, be quiet," Adam says between kisses. "no, I don't want to see it, I will not watch this," "flip your mirror," "its a fifteen minute drive. No, get off him," "shut the fuck up!" I yell as I continue to kiss him. He flips his Mirror up and grunts. "baby, let me call Neil, we need a room number," I lean down and suck softly on his collarbone. He is covered in red marks. Adam gets off the phone and kisses my face again. We pull up to the hotel. Adam leaves a couple twenties. He gets out and I'm instantly kissing him. He grabs my ass and pulls me up. My legs are wrapped around his waist. He walks backward into a wall. "sweetie, let me walk without your tongue in my mouth," "but Adam..." I moan. "I will fix our problems. I promise," he Replies smirking. "carry me," I say breathing on his neck. He replies with a sigh. I suck on his neck softly. He walks us inside and I hear Neil's' voice. "damn, couldn't wait till the room?" he asks sarcastically. "least Adams getting some," I say turning my head and laying on Adams chest. Neil turns bright red. "rooms on the top floor. 507. We all have the top floor to ourselves. We are here three days. You two are sharing. Band and crew are else were. Questions?" "Neil no wonder you get none. All you do is talk," "fine. Whatever," We all walk to the elevator. When we get in Adam let's me get down. I'm instantly kissing him. He pulls me away and turns me around so his crotch is touching my ass. He nuzzles in my hair. His hands are around my waist in seconds; pulling me to his body. Neil pretends to gag. The doors open on our floor and Neil runs out. Adam puts his hands on my hips and basically walks me to the room. Neil is in the room next to us. "keep it down tonight," Neil says opening his door. "I'll be screaming Adams name!" I yell as he walks in his own room. Adam fumbles with the key. We both are still a little tipsy. Adam turns me around with a lustful look in his eyes. He smashes our faces together as he opens the door. He let's go. I tear my shoes off and lay on the bed. Adams instantly on top of me. He places a small white paper bag on the night stand. Our lips are instantly together. My hand slip his shirt off. "baby slow down," Adam says grabbing my wrists. "Adam... I, I," He covers my lips with his. I buck my hips up. He leans down to my ear. "we'll do it your your way tonight," He pulls back and kisses my neck. We both struggle to get my shirt off. Adam rubs over my tan chest. His warm mouth surrounds my nipple as my fingers slide through his hair. My hips push up against him. "erm. Fuck. Adam," I moan softly. He kisses down my stomach to my belt line. He quickly undoes my pants and pulls them off. He rubs me through my boxers. My hips keep moving up into his hand, begging for more. "Adam," I moan softly. He smirks and leans up to kiss my lips. His jeaned crotch is against mine. My legs wrap around his waist. Adam leans up and looks at my naked, pale chest. He leans up as my legs fall off him. He slowly takes his pants off. He stands up and pulls his underwear off. He pulls me up too. My underwear are quickly striped. He pulls my legs around his waist and I fall on my back. "I need to warm you up baby," "no Adam, just. GO!" He grabs the bag and takes out two items: lube and a condom. He grabs the condom and undoes it slowly. Adam watches as I watch him. After slowly rolling it on, he grabs the lube. He pours a small pile into his hands. He rubs it all over his think cock. "you sure you don't want to be stretched? You'll pay for this later," I moan in response. He leans down and lines up his cock with my hole. slowly he pushes in. The pain in unbelievable. I leave scratch marks in his arm and he slowly nudges into me. I slowly feel myself at the widest point of his his cock. Slowly he pushes all the way in. "ready baby?" he asks softly in my ear. I nod softly in response. He slowly pulls out and pushes in a little faster. "oh god Adam," I moan softly. Slowly our bodies become rhythmic with each other as he pumps his cock in and out of my ass. The pain is still strong but it's bearable. Adam speed picks up as I hit my climax. I feel the blood pulsing through my veins as I hit the peak of my orgasm. Adam grabs on as the hot fluids leave my body. "ADAM!" I yell into the room filled with Adams grunts. He pumps my cock as it empties onto my stomach and his hand. He grabs my hips and he pounds into my thin frame. He hits his climax. He screams my name into the quiet room. "SAULI!"<p> 


End file.
